The Meme!
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: Well I did most of this meme and I was like "Well why not do this if it only going too be here in my notes forever?" -White Demon- [PLZ R&R!] (T for 4 cuss words)
1. 1-8

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would you do if...

1 woke you up in the middle of the night

Me: *staring* Why did you wake me up?

Romano: I just wanted to know if you had some extra sheets.

Me: ...Whyyy?

Romano: ...Squirrels.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2 asked you to go out with him?

Me: Yes, I will Canada!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

Me: Eeeekkkkk!France! Get out! And close the door will you!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4(Russia)announced he's going to marry 9(England)tomorrow?

Me: Why Would you...I don't even want to know...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

5(North Italy)cooked you dinner?

Me: Yayyyyyyyy! Pasta!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7(Liechtenstein)suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

Me: O.o yessssssss!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

Me: China is lying next to me on the beach...Maybe I could poke his cheek? *Pokes cheek *

China: Ah! Why you do that aru?!

Me: Just cause I wanted too.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

8 got into the hospital somehow?

Me: France is in the hospital? ~hmmm is that good new or bad new~


	2. 9-18

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France two times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 made fun of your friends?

Me: Yes! England made fun of my no good friends. *make him tea*

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10 ignored you all the time?

Me: Japan ignoring me? No. He not ignoring me he's just being himself.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1(Romano)do?

Me: Oh no no no. I'll do it. *Uses the way of the Anime to take them down*

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Me: Oh glod my leg!

Canada: Oh my god, just calm down, calm down I'll call the paramedics.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

Me: France...? *runs away*

France: Ohononon! Now where are you going?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

Me: I guess the fire would freeze,because he's Russia.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will

5(North Italy)do?

Me: I guess he would say it alright.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?

Me: Me...marry...JAPAN!

China: Japan why did you not tell me aru!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You got dumped by someone. How will 7(Liechtenstein)cheer you up?

Me: That I do not know...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?

Me: What? No no no no. I would be in my emo corner. *goes to emo corner*

France: Mon cher, he is an asshole and you don't need him. Now how about you go into my room?

Me: Awww. France the first thing was kind but, the se...wait. How did you get in my room?

France: Well...I-I...unnn...*runs aways*

Me: Wait France, how DID you get in my room?


	3. 19-23

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France two times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You compete in some tournament. How does 9(England)support you?

Me: I guess he would tell me that I'll do great.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You can't stop laughing. What will 10(Japan)do?

Me: I guess he would look at me confusedly a bit or ask me why I'm laughing.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Me: Well I do find Romano absolutely adorable and I love him like Italy but I don't think

I'll do that.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9(England). Your reaction?

Me: Well Canada I'm not going too judge you but...um...un...Wow. Just. Wow.

Canada: Un...thanks.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You're dating number 3(France)and introduce him to your parent. Will they get along?

Me:...hang me.

Mom's reaction: Now Sophia, make sure his hand doesn't get in your pants.

Me: MOM!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4(Russia)loves number 9(England)as well. What does that mean?

Me: I can't see that really.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

Me: Will North Italy and China ever kiss? No.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 appears to be a player, he breaks many hearts. What do you do?

Me: China as player? Now I can see, well...somewhat.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Me: Liechtenstein can't stop looking at me? Maybe she think it looks funny, I don't know.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Number 8 thinks he'll never get a girlfriend. What will you tell him?

Me: Well...maybe if you stop trying to get everyone in your bed time to time, maybe you could get a girlfriend but what do I know? Your the country of love!

France: Your right mon fi! I am ,so, are you free tonight?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?

Me: Well I do like bagels...and it is from England...and I am one of them who doesn't think his cooking isn't that bad so, yeah.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

1(Romano)offers you a CD. Considering his tastes, do you listen to it?

Me: Of course I'll listen to it. I'm half Italian myself!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?

Me: How does Canada suddenly goes emo? Hmmm well I guess France would be upset because he should be fashionable than that.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E. Cheese's. How long does he stay?

Me: I guess Japan would go mad in a day.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7. Why?

Me: Russia slaps England with a fish, now that would be funny. Why he did that? I don't know...


	4. 24-43

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France two times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

5 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress-What's your reaction?

Me: North Italy? Well...if you want to wear a pink dress you want. But really who I'm I to judge? But I really think green is a bit more your color.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 cusses 2 out in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?

Me: China cusses out Canada in German. Japan is secretly watching from a bush. Well...I guess he would ask Germany why China knows German.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 can't stand 1, so how does he get his revenge when he spills Soda all over him?

Me: If England spills soda on Romano, he will throw a tomato at his face. ~Wait would't England use tea? Oh, no want he took it from America, I think.~

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10 starts working at a bar. What would you do?

Me: I don't think Japan could handed it. So I guess I would get him fired. But first I'm going to ask him if he's ok with that.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

1(Romano) comes in and tells you he's pregnant from 2(Canada). How do you react?

Me: How...do you do that...?

1 breaks up with you. Why?

Me: Romano breaks up with me? Could he have found out my secret? My secret that I wear a mask to hide the real me?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2(Canada)is in love with 4(Russia), he confesses. How does 4(Russia)respond?

Me: I really do not know...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

3 is a drug addict. What do you do?

Me: What! France a drug addict? No,I could see his 2p, but not him.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4(Russia)kissed 8(France), what's your reaction?

Me: Wow I did NOT see that coming!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 kisses your boyfriend. What do you do?

Me: Why would China do that?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7 is missing. Where do you go to look for her?

Me: Liechtenstein is missing? Noooooooooooooooo!


	5. 44-57

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France two times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

8 needs a tutor. On what subject does he need tutoring?

Me: France needs a tutor. Hmmmm I'll be more that happy to tutor him. *fangirl* On what, that would be getting a girl and straying with her.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 wants to be a cheerleader. What do you say?

Me: England wants to be a cheerleader? O-k?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10 hates you. Why?

Me: Japan hates me? Why? I've loved anime since I was six , or five. And I even know how too talk in some Japanese!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Have you ever read a 5(North Italy)/10(Japan) fic before?

Me: No, I have not.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Do you think 3(France) is hot? How hot?

Me: A five, he more of a cute.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would happen if 6(China) got pregnant?

Me: O.o uhhhh?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Do you recall any good fics about 9(England)?

Me: Not really, sorry.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Do 7(Liechtenstein) and 2(Canada) make a good couple?

Me: No, not really.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4(Russia)/8(France) or 4(Russia)/9(England)?

Me: I would say neither, but if I had to choose, Russia/England.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would happen if 7(Liechtenstein) discovered 3(France) and 8(France) in a secret relationship?

Me: What would happen if Liechtenstein discovered p2 France and France in a secret relationship? I don't think that going to happen. EVER.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Make a summary of at least 20 words for a 2(Canada)/6(China) fic.

Canada and Japan have been kidnap and it is up to the axis and ailles to save them. But they don't know what lies next! And it somehow goes up too China!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Is there such a thing as a 4(Russia)/(Japan)10 romantic fluff story?

Me: No I don't think there is.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Suggest a title for a 1/5 Hurt/Comfort fic.

Me: A Romano/North Italy Hurt/Comfort fic?

Title: Tales of The Past

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What kind of plot would you use for a 3/10 fic?

Me: France/Japan? Let's see...

France goes out drinking and gets drunk. Japan finds him passed out on the street and takes him in. When England comes to take him back, Japan at first pretends like he has no idea where France is. England thinks Japan is lying but leaves, deciding he will sit back and watch how things go between the two. NOT A Japan x France Fanfiction! I don't do those.


	6. 58-64

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France two times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Has anyone of your friends read a 7(Liechtenstein) het? or a 9(England) slash?

Me: My friends don't know Hetalia.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

If you wrote a song fic about 9, what would you choose?

Me: If I wrote a song fic about England, I would choose one of these songs:

Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence

Chalk Outline - Three Days Grace

21 Guns - Green Day

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

If you wrote a 2/3/6 fic, what would be the warning?

Canada/France/China?

WARNING: DO NOT ENTER OR READ.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What pick-up line might 8 use on 5?

Me: France and North Italy huh? Well I don't think France would use a pick-up on him.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Write a drabblefic for 10/8.

Me: Japan/France? Um...I can't really think of one,sorry.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Would you write 2/4/5?

Canada/Russia/North Italy?

Me: Maybe, just maybe.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What might 10 scream in a moment of great passion?

Japan: HAI!


	7. 65-74

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

When was the last time you read a fic about 5(North Italy)?

Me: last night (7-8-2013) it was really bad and, it was a Fem Italy x Germany fanfiction!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

"1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1 is heartbroken, has a one-night stand with 8, and a brief, unhappy affair with 10, then follows the advice of 5 and finds true love with 2." What title would you give this fic?

Romano and England are in a happy relationship until England runs off with Russia. Romano is heartbroken, has a one-night stand with France, and a brief, unhappy affair with Japan, then follows the advice of North Italy and finds true love with Canada.

Me: O-k? I'll call it : Rot,Will You!?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

How would you feel about a 7(Liechtenstein)/8(France) canon?

Me: Really? Who does that?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Number 9(England) is too shy to face you and confesses his love by sending an e-mail. Now what?

Me: Awwwwww! I guess I would go up to him and kiss him. On the lips. And then I would run like I was fully Italian, not half.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?

Me: Japan. Kissing. Romano.

Me: Wow. Really didn't see that coming...at all...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Would 2 trust 5(North Italy)?

Me: Would Canada trust North Italy? Well...I guess,they might be able to get along well. North Italy is pretty nice...so yeah they could. They could.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

Me: Russia is bored and pokes Japan. What happens? A lot of things.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?

Me: North Italy and Romano are forced to go back to school. They will pick...history! (DUD!)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

Me: If China and France made dinner, they would make...no, never mind they can't really cook together.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

Me: Liechtenstein and France apply for a job. They apply for...hmmm what would they apply for?


	8. 75-79

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that ok?

Me: France gives North Italy a haircut. NOT OKAY, GERMANY WILL MURDER FRANCE IN HIS SLEEP.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 sketches what 6's perfect girlfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

Me: England sketches China's perfect girlfriend? Maybe. That depends on how good his drawing skills are...I guess...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10(Japan)and 9(England)are blushing while they talk. What's their conversation about?

Me: What? They are? Ohhhh, now I want to spy on them. No! That's wrong! But their blushing! Oh, Lord help me!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

1 accidentally kicked 10?

Me: Romano accidentally kicked Japan? Now why would that happen.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2 sent a message to his GF but 9 got it. What would happen?

Me: Canada sent a message to his GF, but England got it.

England: Um.. Matthew? Why did you send me this?

Canada: Oh sorry. It was an accident..

England: Oh.. um terribly sorry lad...I think you have the wrong number, who are you?

Canada: *hangs up*

England: What! Wankers...


	9. 80-87

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

5 and 6 did a workout together?

Me: North Italy and China workout together? Yeah I guess they do get along together.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 noticed he wasn't invited to your birthday?

Me: China noticed he wasn't invited to my birthday party? Maybe he'll go though one of my windows during the party and take some cake.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7 won the lottery?

Me: Well good for you Liechtenstein!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

8 had quite a big secret?

Me: France would stalks ALL of the countries.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 became a singer?

Me: Wasn't England a punk rock star at one point?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10 got a daughter?

Me: America had a daughter in one fanfic called Hetalia: New Generation now it's called I'm Not Dead Yet. It's a crossover too.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would 1 think of 2?

Me: Does Romano even know who Canada is?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

How would 3 greet 4?

Me:How would Latvia greet Russia? Well let's go and see.

Latvia: H-Hello Mr. Russia.

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

Latvia: Ahhhh! My spine!


	10. 88-98

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would 4 envy about 5?

Me: What would Russia envy about Italy? I could make a small list on that if you want.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What dream would 5(North Italy) have about 6?

Me: Nightmares with China and the others die or are mad or blame him for some things and just walk away into the darkness and and he can't stop them.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

Me: China and Liechtenstein? Uhhh...I don't know.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would make 7 be angry at 8?

Me: How do you even get Liechtenstein angry? Well...then again it is France.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would 9 never dare tell 10?

Me: England would never tell Japan about the time he went in too an anime show, and mess it up. BIG TIME.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would make 10 scared of 1?

Me: Japan scared of Romano? I honestly have no idea...he is a hard man to read.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

How do you feel right now?

Me: Not that happy, my right foot hurts right now.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their own house. What happens?

Me: Russia invites France to dinner? I need too stop them, NOW!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, 1 or 6?

Me: Romano or China? ROMANO! BELL YEAH!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

2 and 7 are making out when 10 walks in. 10's reaction?

Me:Canada and Liechtenstein are making out and Japan walks in.

Me: Well, Japan would do like all the other anime teens do when they walk in too something like that.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

3(France) falls in love with 6(China) and 8(2pFrance) feels jealous. What happens?

Me: TO BE CONTINUE!


	11. 99-108

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

4 jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, 2, 7, or 10?

Me: Russia jumps me in a dark alleyway and Canada, Liechtenstein, or Japan could save me?

Me: Hmmm...Oh, I know. It would be Japan! But if no one save me, I don't mine...that much.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

3(France) has to marry either 8(2p France), 4(Russia), or 9(England). Who do does he choose?

Me: Well he did try to get England to marry once him so why not again?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7 kidnaps and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?

Me: Liechtenstein kidnaps Canada and demands something from Italy for Canada's release?

Me: Now how does THAT work out!?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Everyone gangs up on 3(France). Does 3(France) stand a chance?

Me: No, not really.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Everyone is invited to 2 and 7's wedding except for 8. How does 8 react?

Me: If France wasn't invited to Canada and Liechtenstein wedding he would be mad. France raised Canada, you don't do that!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Why is 6 afraid of 7?

Me: I do think China's afraid of Liechtenstein. I guess it's a yes since, Switzerland could shot him.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 arrives late for 2(Canada) and 7's(Liechtenstein) wedding. What happens and why were they late?

Me: England was busy taking to Flying Mint Bunny.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

5 and 9 get drunk and end up at your house. What happens?

Me: I would get them both in a bedroom and make England pull on Italy's curl. Then I would hide somewhere in that room and see what happens. ~What? I'm a Angle Pair fangirl and I'm not afraid too say it!~

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

9 murders 2's best friend (Has to be someone on the list). What does 2 do to get back?

Me: England wouldn't do that! And no one even knows Canada there ,so, how does he even get a best friend? And even if gets one, he would kill England cause someone knew he was there and he kill him or her.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Does 6 save 1 or thimselves?

Me: Well I would said that China would save himself since he doesn't really know who Romano is but, it is China so he would try to save them both.


	12. 109-118

Write down your 10 favourite Hetalia characters in no particular order then answer the questions!

1. Romano

2. Canada

3. France

4. Russia

5. North Italy

6. China

7. Liechtenstein

8. France

9. England

10. Japan

(I put France tow times cause I would try to date him.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

8 and 3 go camping. But they forget food. What do they do?

Me: France would try too find food and 2p France would steal some.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Would 3 and 7 get together?

Me: No. Switzerland would put a gun to France's head if he try too do Liechtenstein.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Who would make a better college professor: 6 or 8?

Me: CHINA! NOT. FRANCE.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Do you think 2(Canada) is hot? How hot?

Me: 7. But really, he's really, really cute!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

10(Japan) sends 8(France) on a mission. What is it, and does 8(France) succeed?

Me: NOW HOW WOULD I KNOW!?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

What would 5(North Italy) most likely be arrested for?

Me: Taking someone's pasta, I guess?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?

Me: France. Cause I know he would do anything till we get too my house.

Me: Why not Liechtenstein?

Me: Well...because, she needs Switzerland too be there if anything.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

7 and 4 start a conversation about Michael Jackson. How does it go?

Me: I don't think Switzerland would even let Russia around Liechtenstein. And even if he did, somehow. I don't even know how it would go.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Would 2(Canada) and 6(China) make a good couple?

Me: NO! GOD! NO! JUST! NO! NO! GOD! NO! NO!

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Make up a summary for a 3 and 10 fanfic.

This here is what happens if Japan was locked in a room with just France. Both what happens in the room and when they get out. NOT A France x Japan FANFIC! DON'T DO THOSE!


End file.
